


Mistletoe Made Me Do It

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mistletoe, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Christmas, vs. their Christmas 5 years later. Or, the mistletoe fic that nobody asks for but everybody wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> First part placed during season 1, second part placed during season 5.

"What're you doing here Gallagher?" Mickey asks with arms folded across his chest, feigning a scowl "Isn't Christmas a family day, I thought you ate that shit up." 

"Couldn't take the family cheer anymore. Anyone here?" He leans around Mickey to peer into the house, not surprised at it being empty. He pushes past Mickey into the house, throwing his scarf across the back of the couch as he walks in.

"Yeah yeah, make yourself at home." Mickey mutters, closing the door behind him. He glares when Ian throws himself on the couch and grabs the remote, changing the channel from what Mickey was watching. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asks, deliberately sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"It's Christmas. You can't watch action movies on Christmas." Ian scoffs, finally settling on something with bright colors and joyful music. "Now this is a Christmas classic." He informs Mickey, filling him in on the plot.

"Who the fuck forgets their kid when they fly off to France? No, who the fuck has enough money to haul all those brats to France?" Mickey asks as he gets into the movie.

"People not like us." Ian answers lightheartedly, "Now shush, it's getting to the good parts."

At some point during the movie Mickey grabbed some beers from the kitchen for them. Ian pointedly ignored it when Mickey sat next to him on the couch, instead of back in the chair.

By the end of the movie they're slumped together against the back of the couch, both feeling the Christmas spirit along with a nice buzz. When the movie changes to something else, Mickey stands up and stretches. "Okay fine, that kid was badass. But I'm not watching the fucking Grinch"

Ian chuckles lightly, watching as Mickey takes their empty bottles into the kitchen. "Hey, where's Mandy?" he asks, rising from the couch and wandering into the kitchen.

"Off with a boyfriend somewhere. You want something to eat?" Mickey replies as he leans over to look in the fridge. 

"Sure" Ian responds, distractedly staring at Mickey's ass.

"I think this is still good." Ian doesn't realize Mickey has spoken until he chuckles.

Ian shakes himself out of his daze and registers Mickey smirking at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Were you checking me out, Gallagher?" Mickey asks smugly, "Are you telling me that you didn't come here just to watch Christmas movies and drink beer?" Mickey jokes, setting the miscellaneous casserole on the counter next to him. 

"Of course not." Ian responds, "I'd also like some eggnog, what with it being Christmas and all." Mickey laughs out loud at that, leaning back against the counter.

"Does it look like Christmas to you?" He asks, gesturing to the living room. Ian notices for the first time a lack of a Christmas tree in the house.

"Oh. Well, Christmas isn't really about the decorations." He responds lamely. He sighs deeply, feeling like an idiot, when something on the ceiling catches his eye. "Or," he starts smiling again, almost laughing at Mickey's suddenly frightened look "Maybe just one Christmas decoration."

"What are you..." Mickey starts, looking up at the ceiling above them. "Fucking Mandy" he mumbles as Ian locks him in with a hand on either side of him on the counter.

"C'mon Mick, you have to know the rules," Ian leans closer, almost pressing himself against Mickey.

"Mandy probably put that there for when she tricks a guy back here, we can just ignore it." He tries pointlessly, biting his bottom lip.

"Okay.. if that's what you want." Ian responds lowly, moving forward slightly. 

"I mean, Christmas is a dumb concept in general, not mentioning all the stupid "traditions" that come with it." His eyes flick to Ian's lips, watching his tongue peek out.

"I'm personally a fan of Christmas traditions, but if that's not your thing it's completely understandable." One of his hands leaves the counter to wrap around the back of Mickey's neck. 

"It's all just commercialism anyway, has nothing to do with the original meaning of Christmas." Mickey lightly circles his arms around Ian's waist, pulling them flush together.

"Uh huh" Is really all there's left to say, before crashing their lips together.

It's a harsh, biting kiss, definitely not what the mistletoe intended. But it's what it got, so whatever.

They pull away at the same time with red lips and even redder faces. "I uhh" Ian starts dazedly, neither of them really coherent.

Mickey doesn't even acknowledge the front door slamming open, but Ian jerking his hand away from his neck brings him bad to reality. "Shit!" He hisses, dropping his hands from Ian's waist and busying himself with something on the counter.

"I'll see you later" Ian promises before running out the back door.

"Hey assface." Mandy calls as she walks into the kitchen "We got any eggnog left or did your fat ass drink it all?" She asks, barely sparing him a glance before ducking into the fridge.

"Score!" She exclaims, pulling the eggnog from the fridge and drinking it straight out of the carton, before finally looking at Mickey,

"Holy shit!" She laughs, spraying eggnog everywhere. "Mickey, you're red as fuck, what the hell happened?"

"Nothing" He mutters, dropping the dirty pan he is holding back into the sink.

"And why are you doing dishes?" Mandy asks, still giggling.

"I said it's fucking nothing." He grumbles, ignoring Mandy's laugh to stalk back into the living room and lie on the couch. 

He rubs a hand over his face a reflect on the day. He'd let Ian, a kid who was just supposed to be a quick fuck, spend Christmas day with him and then he kissed him under mistletoe. And even worse, he'd acted like a starstruck jackass after. Mickey couldn't imagine any way the day could get more embarrassing.

"Hey Mickey," Mandy calls from the kitchen "Why's there a half eaten casserole on the counter?

\------

"What're you watching?" Ian asks as he saunters into the living room, Yevgeny in his arms.

Mickey startles from his spot on the couch, automatically changing the channel. When he realizes it's just Ian, he relaxes and switches it back. "Home Alone" he responds, "Thought you were Svetlana."

"What, Svetlana doesn't want you watching cheesy Christmas movies?" Ian jokes, settling into the couch next to Mickey, letting Yevgeny curl up against his chest.

"What're you doin' with him?" Mickey questions, nodding towards his son. He wasn't quite used to the kid, and he definitely wasn't used to Ian being all over him. He wouldn't even look at him when Svetlana first brought him to live with them.

"Cuddling" Ian responds simply, hugging Yevgeny tighter against him. Feeling the baby settled against him, evenly breathing, grounded him in a way, made him feel safe.

"Whatever" Mickey shrugs, returning his attention back to the movie. He thinks about how much has changed since they first watched this movie together, 5 years earlier.

Ian must've been thinking along the same line, nudging Mickey's knee with his and asking "Why're we watching this?"

"Tradition." Mickey responds easily, ignoring the glowing smile Ian sends his way "Shut up and watch the movie."

Ian gets up sometime during the movie to put Yevgeny back in his crib and grab something from Mandy's room, smirking when Mickey asks him what. He stuffs it in the couch cushions and cuddles up against Mickey's side. Who, in turn, wraps his arm around Ian's shoulders.

When the movie ends, Ian pulls the unidentified item from the couch cushions and holds it over their heads. "The fuck..." Mickey wonders, tipping his head back to see what Ian is holding. When he sees the mistletoe he rolls his eyes and raises an eyebrow at Ian.

"It's tradition" Ian responds, smiling shyly. Mickey rolls his eyes again and kisses Ian chastely, cupping his face with his hands, thumbs stroking along the apples of his cheeks. 

Ian pulls away with a content sigh, dragging at his bottom lip with his teeth. "Merry Christmas, Mick" he mumbles, leaning forward again.

Mickey closes the space between them, resting his forehead against Ian's, "Merry Christmas, Ian"


End file.
